Starting New
by remoob1513
Summary: A case hits close for our favorite CSI level one when a little girl finds her way into Greg's heart. ch 9 up
1. Interesting Case

Starting New 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own nothing at the moment.

Summary: A case hits close for our favorite CSI, level 1, when an abused little girl finds her way into Greg's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did you catch that Suns/Lakers game last night?" Nick asked as he and Greg stepped into the locker room.

"Yeah, it was an awesome game." The dirty blonde chuckled, opening his locker

"Yeah." The Texan agreed, opening his own locker. "Hey, you workin' with us tonight or are you stuck in the lab?'

"Don't know, Griss never said anything." Closing their lockers almost simultaneously, both men stepped from the room. Moving into the break room, their meeting spot, Greg made a beeline for the coffee pot. Pulling out his pricey blend, he started the pot

"Please tell me your making some Blue Hawaiian?" Sara exclaimed, sprinting in the room.

"I don't know, am I?" He snickered, resting his back against the counter.

Sniffing the air, she sighed smelling the sweet brew assault her senses. "You are gonna let me have some…" Her voice came out like a demand as she leaned against the counter herself, adding. "Right?"

"Of course."

"So does that mean I can have some too." Nick spoke up, from behind the Sports section of the Nevada Daily News.

"Hell no." Greg chuckled, turning back to pot and pouring him and Sara a cup.

"Sure, if I had breasts I could have some."

"Nick, if you had breasts I wouldn't even be this close to you." The tech responded pointing to the few feet between them.

Sara laughed, nodding. "Me too."

The Texan was about to respond further when Grissom, Catherine and Warrick stepped into the room. "We got our work cut out for us tonight." The supervisor announced stepping into the circle the group created. "Ecklie has DNA covered tonight, so your with us Greg."

"Sweet!" Greg whooped, causing the others to chuckle.

Shaking his head at his younger co-workers antics, Grissom started. "Anyway, Nick, Warrick, you have a body dump out by Lake Mead, possible suspicious circs."

Handing the sheet to the Texan, Warrick announced "I'm driving." Before sprinting from the room, leaving Nick to follow in his wake.

Turning back to the group, Grissom handed Sara a different sheet of paper. "Sara, you and Greg have a B&E at a house in Henderson."

"Can I please drive this time?" Greg whined, stomping his feet like a little girl.

Seeing the pout on his face, Sara shook her head handing him the keys. "Fine but just this once."

"Awesome." Snatching the keys from her hands, he pulled her with him from the room.

"And last, but not least." Grissom turned to the only other person in the room. "Catherine, you and I have a double homicide at the Tangiers."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Brass, what have we got?" Sara asked Brass as she and Greg stepped under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Neighbors said they heard commotion next door and when they went to check it out they found both victims."

"Both?" Greg questioned, raising an eye. "There's two of them? I thought this was a B&E?"

"It was, but one of our officers stumbled on another victim." The detective informed leading both CSI's into the house. "The wife, Jannie Mclure, 32, was found in here. Two stabbed wounds in the upper torso." He said, pointing to the body lying partway in the hall. "There's no signs of forced entry." Stepping lightly past the corpse, Brass stopped and again pointed, only this time further down the hall, where there was another body, David, the Medical Examiner, assessing the body. "This is the husband, Paul Mclure, 35, one stab wound to the back."

"Stabbed?" Sara asked, a confused look in her eyes. "That's uncommon in a B&E."

"Well you're the CSI's." Brass reasoned, a shrug at his shoulders.

While Brass and Sara talked, Greg decided to look around, being careful not to accidentally stumble on evidence. Moving further down the hall, he scanned walls; seeing family pictures, he stopped. Look over each picture carefully, his eyes grew wide. "Brass!"

Walking closer to the younger man, the detective raised a brow. "What is it Greg?"

Turning to Brass, Greg swallowed heavily. "Where's the little girl?"

"What little girl?"

TBC….R&R if you want more…………


	2. Hannah

This one is a little bit different for me, so if you don't completely like this chap that's alright.

Starting New 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the little girl

Summary: A case hits close when our favorite CSI level one, when an abused little girl finds her way into Greg's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------

_While Brass and Sara talked, Greg decided to look around, being careful not to accidentally stumble on evidence. Moving further down the hall, he scanned walls; seeing family pictures, he stopped. Look over each picture carefully, his eyes grew wide. "Brass!" _

_Walking closer to the younger man, the detective raised a brow. "What is it Greg?" _

_Turning to Brass, Greg swallowed heavily. "Where's the little girl?" _

"_What little girl?" _

"This one." He growled, thrusting his finger at the family picture, the little girl's bright smile emanating through the room.

"Shit." Brass' eyes grew wide before he yanked the phone from his side. Hitting the speed dial number two, he barked. "Davis, I got a _402_ at the Henderson house. Little girl about four, blonde curly hair…."

As the detective continued to describe the small girl in detail to headquarters, Greg wandered back over to Sara. Hearing a diminutive sound close by, he stopped. "Hey Sara, do you hear that?"

Walking closer to him, she held silent for a moment before a rather loud thump echoed through the room, startling the two members of the crime lab. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Hearing that sound once more, Greg turned, his eyes held on the closet in the middle of the hall. Hearing the sound of a gun being un-holstered, he stepped forward; taking hold of the doorknob, he twisted it, opening the door with a push. "Hello." A whimper from the back of the closet had his eyes growing wide, as he asked again. "Hello?" Dropping to his knees, he nearly screamed seeing the little body cowering in the corner. "Oh angel, come here."

The little girl gazed to him, her lip quivering in fear as she held tightly to a raggedy old blanket.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Putting his hand out to her, he encouraged. "Come on." Feeling her tiny hand grasp his, he gently pulled her from the cave of the closet and embraced her close. "Its okay sweetie, were not here to hurt you." Looking up at Sara, he was surprised to find a soft smile at her lips.

"We should get her out of here."

"Yeah." Pulling her little face closer deeper into his chest, Greg stood, making his way slowly from the house. Passing the detective, he cleared his throat, getting Brass' attention. "We found her."

Still surprised to see the small child in his arms, the detective nodded. "I see that. Why don't you go take her outside I'll call an ambulance."

"Okay." Turning back to Sara, he asked. "You got this?"

"Yeah…you go make sure she's alright."

Nodding once more, he stepped outside the residence. Feeling a slight chill in the air, he moved over to his Denali. Opening the back passenger side door, he made move to set the little girl down but as he tried, she screeched.

"No!"

"Okay…okay…I won't put you down." Greg cringed, feeling her grip tighten further around his neck. Sitting down, he situated her, so she rested more comfortably on his lap. "Okay, how 'bout some introductions. My name is Greg Sanders, what's yours?" He asked, running his hands gently through her knotted curls.

A mumble into his t-shirt was his answer, making him snicker.

"Is that your real name?"

Feeling her head shake into chest, he had to chuckle.

"Alright, then what's your name sweetheart?"

Her head gently lifted from his shoulder as she whispered. "Hannah."

Surprised to hear her tiny voice his eyes grew. "Hannah? Wow, that's a pretty name." Before he could ask her more, the ambulance Brass called for, arrived. "Okay, Hannah, these people are here to check you out, make sure your okay, alright?"

Hannah nodded softly tightening her grip on him as she turned around.

After completely checking her over, the paramedic excused himself to talk to Brass.

"See that wasn't that bad." Greg cooed, turning her around in his arms. Seeing her yawn widely, rubbing her eyes with her fists, he smiled. "Are you tired?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled, her head dropping to his shoulder.

Running his hand through her curls, he whispered. "You go to sleep then."

Hearing those words come from his mouth, her head shot up, fear in her eyes. "You leave?"

"No." He cried, pulling her closer. "No sweetie, of course not. I won't leave you." Feeling her breath even out against his chest, he added in a whisper. "Ever."

-------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a slight bump beneath him, Greg's eyes shot open, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him. "Sara?"

Sara, having finished processed the scene, found both Greg and the little girl curled up in the backseat, sound asleep and decided to head back to the lab. "Hey, I didn't want to wake you two. I finished the scene and Brass called DCFS, there backed up." Glancing in the rearview, she nodded to the little girl. "Did you get her name?"

Still distracted by what she said, he nodded. "Yeah…its Hannah."

"Oh that is such a sweet name." Noticing his sudden distance, Sara smirked, her eyes on the road in front of her. "So, how did she end up falling asleep on you?"

Smiling as he remembered Hannah's cute little yawn, Greg pressed a kiss to her hair. "After the paramedic's checked her out, she looked so tired, so I offered her my chest and she took it." He shrugged lightly, running a hand through the little girl's curls once more. "Now, what were you saying about DCFS?"

"Oh…" Sara squeaked, turning into the crime labs parking lot. "…umm there backed up right now, so we have to find a place for her to stay." Pulling into a space, she put the car in park. "How 'bout you take her in, I'll get the evidence."

Still slightly put off by what the brunette said, Greg pushed the door open; holding Hannah closer to his body as she slept on, he robotically made his way into the lab. Just as he walked through the double doors, he was confronted with the team.

"So this is the little girl Brass was talking about." Nick smiled sadly, stepping forward, only to step back seconds later as his co-worker went into defense mode, turning away from all of them. "Whoa Greg calm down…"

"I am calm…and her name is Hannah." He growled, holding the little girl tighter to his body.

Putting his hands in the air, Grissom stepped forward. "Okay…well we need to find a place for Hannah till DCFS can take her…"

Just as Sara stepped into the room, evidence bags in hand, Greg quickly answered. "I'll take her."

The bags dropped to the floor as she stuttered. "What?"

TBC….R&R if you want more………..


	3. Do we really know him?

Greg is 27 in this and the reason why you need to know that will come in later chapters, he also still works in the lab.

Starting New 3/?

Rating; possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah

Summary: A case hits close for our favorite CSI, level 1, when an abused little girl finds her way into Greg's heart.

-------------------------------------------------

"_So this is the little girl Brass was talking about." Nick smiled sadly, stepping forward, only to step back seconds later as his co-worker went into defense mode, turning away from all of them. "Whoa Greg calm down…" _

"_I am calm…and her name is Hannah." He growled, holding the little girl tighter to his body._

_Putting his hands in the air, Grissom stepped forward. "Okay…well we need to find a place for Hannah till DCFS can take her…" _

_Just as Sara stepped into the room, evidence bags in hand, Greg quickly answered. "I'll take her." _

_The bags dropped to the floor as she stuttered. "What?" _

"Greg, this a little girl were talkin' about." Nick reasoned moments later, seeing his friends serious look.

"I know that." Was Greg's tight response as he lifted a sleeping Hannah higher on his chest.

"Do you? Do you know that?" Catherine growled, her arms perching at her sides. "Cause I don't think you do."

"You guys can think what you want but I know what to do." Feeling Hannah slip, he gently lifted her higher. "And to think, I thought you guys knew me. I guess I was wrong." Shaking his head in a huff, he turned back to the door. "Call me when DCFS calls, I'm taking some vacation days." With that he walked out of the door; making one last stop to his locker, he made his way out of the crime lab.

Back in the break room, the rest of the team stood stunned by their colleagues sudden anger. "Wow, I've never seen him that pissed before." Nick shook his head, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Do you think he's right? We don't know him at all." The strawberry blonde asked, biting incessantly at her lip.

"Well what do we know about him?" Grissom questioned, his eyebrows raised in that special Grissom way.

"He likes his coffee." Sara stuttered, the last ten minutes playing over like a bad movie in her mind.

"He likes Manson." Catherine tried, her eyes dropping to the floor in defeat.

Finding nothing else they all stayed silent for a few minutes before Nick spoke. "He's right, we really don't know him at all."

-----------------------------------------------------

"I hope you like this angel." Greg whispered to a sleeping Hannah, as he stepped into his apartment. Moving to his couch, he moved to lay her down, when she whimpered holding tighter to his neck. "I guess you really like me, huh?" Deciding that she wasn't about to let him go, he held tighter to her small body before lying against the arm of the couch.

Finally feeling her relax against his chest, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I know what your going through angel." Sighing softly, as not to wake her, his gaze moved across the room, to were a precious photo sat, two out of the three smiles in the picture burned in his mind and heart. "Definitely know what your going through."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..more….more……..


	4. Bonding

Plot has changed a little but don't worry it will still be amazing.

Starting New 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah

Summary: A case hits close for our favorite CSI, level 1, when a little girl finds her way into Greg's heart.

----------------------------------------------------

_Finding nothing else they all stayed silent for a few minutes before Nick spoke. "He's right, we really don't know him at all." _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"_I hope you like this angel." Greg whispered to a sleeping Hannah, as he stepped into his apartment. Moving to his couch, he moved to lay her down, when she whimpered holding tighter to his neck. "I guess you really like me, huh?" Deciding that she wasn't about to let him go, he held tighter to her small body before lying against the arm of the couch. _

_Finally feeling her relax against his chest, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I know what your going through angel." Sighing softly, as not to wake her, his gaze moved across the room, to were a precious photo sat, two out of the three smiles in the picture burned in his mind and heart. "Definitely know what your going through." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Feeling a slight flutter at his chin, Greg gently shook his head, scrunching his face up like he just sucked a lemon. Feeling it again moments later, he lightly swatted his chin before a soft whimper had him opening his eyes.

Seeing Hannah's innocent face staring at him, her tiny finger at his chin, he couldn't help the broad smile from coming to his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, her head resting against his chest.

"You hungry?" He whispered, running a hand along her back. Receiving another nod, he snickered. "Alright, if you want to stay here and watch some cartoons, I'll make us some breakfast, okay." He mumbled, sliding her from his arms, onto the couch, before handing her the remote and standing.

"Yeah."

"Alright, what are you hungry for angel?" Greg smiled, running a hand through her blonde curls.

Relaxing under his soft touch, Hannah curled on the cushion; turning toward the T.V. she whispered. "Can I have some pancake?"

"You can have anything you want sweetie."

Nodding softly against the fabric of the couch, she relaxed. "Pancake."

"Okay." He smiled, standing up; pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do?" Greg mumbled, placing the dirty dishes in the sink

"Can we watch cartoon?" Hannah asked in near whisper, sliding from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Sure, which one?" He followed her into the living room as she laid on the couch.

"Arfur."

"Arthur?" Seeing her nod, he picked up the remote, changing the channel. "There we go." Sitting next, he placed the remote on his left side as his right hand combed through her sandy curls.

"What's that?" She asked, a few minutes later, pointing to the large picture on his desk; Greg and two girls; one about the same age as him and a little girl about the same age as Hannah, laughing at what looked to be a park.

"That…" Greg sighed, his face softening as he remembered that day. "…is my family."

"Where are they?" Hannah asked sleepily, moving herself more onto his lap.

"They left me the same way your mom and dad left you." He whispered, finding her already asleep on top of him.

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	5. She knows

Starting New 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and Greg's background.

Summary: A case hits close when our favorite CSI, level one, when a little girl finds her way into Greg's heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alright, what are you hungry for angel?" Greg smiled, running a hand through her blonde curls. _

_Relaxing under his soft touch, Hannah curled on the cushion; turning toward the T.V. she whispered. "Can I have some pancake?" _

"_You can have anything you want sweetie." _

_Nodding softly against the fabric of the couch, she relaxed. "Pancake." _

"_Okay." He smiled, standing up; pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. _

_--------------------------------------_

"_So, what do you want to do?" Greg mumbled, placing the dirty dishes in the sink _

"_Can we watch cartoon?" Hannah asked in near whisper, sliding from her chair at the kitchen table. _

"_Sure, which one?" He followed her into the living room as she laid on the couch. _

"_Arfur." _

"_Arthur?" Seeing her nod, he picked up the remote, changing the channel. "There we go." Sitting next, he placed the remote on his left side as his right hand combed through her sandy curls. _

"_What's that?" She asked, a few minutes later, pointing to the large picture on his desk; Greg and two girls; one about the same age as him and a little girl about the same age as Hannah, laughing at what looked to be a park._

"_That…" Greg sighed, his face softening as he remembered that day. "…is my family."_

"_Where are they?" Hannah asked sleepily, moving herself more onto his lap. _

"_They left me the same way your mom and dad left you." He whispered, finding her already asleep on top of him._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Mommy." Hannah whimpered in her sleep, startling Greg from his own light slumber. "Mommy, daddy."

"Shh its okay." He tried to soothe, running a gentle hand through her curls before her scream, 'DADDY!" woke him completely. "Hey, hey." He whispered, lifting her thrashing body higher on his chest, hugging her tightly to him. "Hey, hey its okay. Your fine, your just fine."

Hearing his calm voice so close to her ear, her soft cry slowed turning into a whimper.

Pulling back slightly, his hand moved to her cheek gently rubbing the moisture from there. "Its alright, it was just a dream." Watching her shake her head, he ran a hand through her hair. "Then what was it sweetheart?"

Nestling herself deeper into his shoulder, she mumbled. "Bad guy."

"Bad guy?" He asked, confused. "What bad guy angel?"

"He hurt mommy, daddy."

"What?" Greg squeaked, stunned to hear these words come from her mouth.

"He hurt mommy, daddy." Hannah repeated, holding tighter to his shoulders.

"Hannah angel, did you see the guy who hurt your mommy and daddy?" Feeling her nod against his chest, his eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Umm angel, would it be alright if we went back to see my friends?"

"Yeah." She yawned, pushing herself even deeper into his shoulder.

"Alright." He whispered, slowly standing up and grabbing his keys from the table, next to the couch, before quickly moving from the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Greg, man, what are you doing back?" Nick asked, confused to see his friend back so soon and with the little girl in his arms.

Ignoring him completely, Greg shook his head. "Not now. Where's Brass?"

"He's on a case with Griss, why?"

"Crap." He whispered, shifting Hannah's weight higher on his chest

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Just…when you see him can you tell him I'm in the breakroom, I need to speak with him… its urgent."

"But Greg…" The Texan tried, before getting cut off.

"Nick, please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you." He sighed, stroking Hannah's back as he walked back toward the breakroom.

----------------------------------------

"Finally." Sara yawned, walking into the breakroom a half an hour later, tired from the strenuous case she just finished. Moving to the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup before turning around, a gasp escaping as she did. There lying on the couch were Greg and Hannah; Greg was laying on his side, his back against the couch as Hannah lay with her head burrowed deep in his chest, as his hand tenderly stroked her curls. "Greg?"

"Mmm?" Was his groggy response as he opened his eyes; seeing the brunette standing over him. "Sara? Is Brass back?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyebrow curved in confusion. "He's still on a case with Griss."

"Damn it." He whispered, holding Hannah tighter to his chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, dropping to the floor next to the couch.

"Its nothing." He sighed, turning away from her.

"Greg, you wouldn't be in here if it was nothing…" She remarked firmly, gently grabbing his chin and bringing his gaze to her. "Come on."

Sighing in frustration, Greg let out a shaky breath before whispering. "She knows who killed her parents."

"What?"

TBC….R&R if you want more……………


	6. Paul

Starting New 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah.

Summary: A case hits close when our favorite CSI, level one, when a little girl finds her way into his heart.

---------------------------------------------------

"What?" Sara's eyes grew wide, at this, her mouth dropping in shock.

Greg nodded, whispering. "Yeah…she woke up a few hours ago screaming for her parents…" He shook his head, sighing softly. "…and all I could do was try and calm her down…and she…god she saw this guy do that to her parents."

"Did you ask her what the guy looked like? What…"

"I couldn't." He interrupted, running a gentle hand down Hannah's small back as she rested soundly against his chest. "I mean she was so scared." His voice laced in worry as tears pierced his eyes. "I couldn't put her through that."

"Hey shh." She whispered, rubbing her hand against his arm. "We'll find some way to talk to her."

"I can't do it." He admitted a moment later, pressing a kiss to Hannah's curls, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he did so. "I can't."

"I know…" She sighed, running a hand through his soft curls, before she could stop herself. "But can you be there."

"If I can… and she wants me to… then yes."

------------------------------------------------------

"Sara, are you alright?" Brass asked, stepping into the crime lab, only to find Sara pacing the lobby.

"Oh finally!" She sighed, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall to the break room. "Greg needs to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Hannah."

"What about her?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Just follow me."

Reaching the break room, she pointed to the couch, where Greg and a now awake Hannah sat. "What is it?'

"Hannah, has something she needs to tell you." Seeing Brass' confused look, the ex-tech added. "…about her parents."

"Oookay." The older man nodded, "How 'bout lets go to a different room." He mumbled, nodding toward the door, referring to an interrogation room.

Reaching the small room, Greg immediately sat down in one of the chairs, adjusting Hannah in his arms.

"Umm Greg would you mind stepping out of the room, please." Brass asked softly, nodding toward the door.

"No, no, no…" Hannah cried, turning around in the young man's arms and holding tight.

"Its okay." Greg whispered to her, running a comforting hand down her back.

"Its okay sweetie, Greg can stay."

"Okay." She mumbled, turning back to the detective.

"Alright, now I heard you know something about what happened to your mommy and daddy, is that right?"

"Yes." She nodded, her solemn gaze falling to her lap.

"Can you tell me what happened sweetie?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Mommy told me to get ready to go bed, so I did it. When I was in the potty I heard a silly noise, I wen to go see and I saw daddy's friend hurt mommy. She screamed." She cried, leaning against Greg's shoulder. "I got scared, so I ran into the closet and when I saw daddy come out of his room, I tried to get him to me, but daddy friend hurt daddy, so I stay 'Shh' and hide in the corner."

Nodding at her somewhat detailed description, he asked. "Did your daddy ever introduce you to his friend."

"Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip. "He said he was Uncle Pauly."

"Uncle Pauly, huh? What did he do with your daddy."

"I don't know." Hannah shrugged her shoulders, a pout deep on her lips.

"Okay sweetie, thank you." Brass smiled, standing up and patting her gently on the shoulder before leaving.

"Greggy, can I go to sleep?"

Chuckling softly at her little nickname for him, Greg nodded. "You tired already sweetie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He smiled, gently pressing her head on his chest.

------------------------------

"Greg…hey Greg."

Slipping back into consciousness, he mumbled. "Huh." Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Sara, Grissom not far behind her. "Yeah?"

"We got a name, did you want to come with?"

"I cant." He whispered, nodding to the sleeping child on his chest. "Who is it?"

Glancing down at the paper in hand, she mumbled. "A Paul James Siver, owner of Simplex Construction in San Francisco."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Greg's eyes grew wide, his complexion whitening as he remembered from years previous. "Umm would you guys excuse me?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded, standing back up.

"Thanks." He sighed, holding Hannah closer to his body as he stood himself. "Thanks."

Watching him leave the room, she turned to Grissom. "What was that?"

The observing Grissom, quirked his brow. "I don't know."

TBC….R&R if you want more…….


	7. Can you take me home?

Starting New 7/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and Paul

Summary: A case hits close when our favorite CSI, level one, when a little girl finds her way into his heart.

--

_Glancing down at the paper in hand, she mumbled. "A Paul James Siver, owner of Simplex Construction in San Francisco." _

_As soon as the words left her mouth, Greg's eyes grew wide, his complexion whitening as he remembered from years previous. "Umm would you guys excuse me?" _

"_Yeah." Sara nodded, standing back up. _

"_Thanks." He sighed, holding Hannah closer to his body as he stood himself. "Thanks." _

_Watching him leave the room, she turned to Grissom. "What was that?" _

_The observing Grissom, quirked his brow. "I don't know."_

--

Spotting the Texan in the trace lab, a few feet away, he slid inside the door. "Hey Nick, do you think you can watch Hannah for a little while? I just need some air."

"Yeah sure." Nick nodded, his eyes burning a hole into Greg's nervous demeanor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, handing the little girl over.

"Greggy!" Hannah cried, trying grab at his hands.

"Its okay Hannah angel…" Greg soothed, running a hand through her curls before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "…I'll be back in a few minutes. You be good for Nick, okay?" Seeing her subtle nod, he quickly moved out of the building, his breath coming in extremely quick pants as he slammed himself into the brick wall along the side of the lab. The memories of years past assaulting his mind at full force. "It couldn't be. It couldn't be." He roughly cried, his fingers clenching tightly to his scalp, causing them to whiten deeply.

--

After a moment of silence, Grissom suggested, nodding toward the door. "Why don't you go see if he's alright? I'll be in my office."

"Alright." Sara nodded, her eyes raising in question at his distant tone. Walking out of the room, she was surprised to find Nick walking in her direction, Hannah in his arms. "What she doing with you?"

"Greg asked me to watch her, but I don't think I can. She keeps squirming and asking for him."

"Okay." She nodded, opening her arms, to take the child. "Hand her over, I'll find him."

"Thanks." The Texan nodded, gently moving the whimpering Hannah from his arms to the brunette's. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." She replied sarcastically, watching him walk away before continuing onto where she started. "Its okay sweetie, we'll find Greg." She whispered to the sad little girl, running a hand through her curls. Reaching the lobby, she stopped at the reception desk. "Hey Judy, did you see Greg come past here?"

"Actually yeah, he ran right past me."

"Did you see what way he went?"

"Yeah, I think he went to the left."

Nodding, Sara turned to the entrance, following the receptionist directions. Reaching her destination, she nearly dropped the little girl, finding her friend, crying hysterically on the ground. "Oh my god! Greg!" Setting the girl on the ground, Sara moved quickly to him. "Greg, are you okay?"

"Can…you…take…me…home?" He hyperventilated, his bloodshot eyes squinting as pain rattled his form.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, opening her hand to him, to which he took. "Come on." Pulling him up, she turned back to Hannah. "Come on Hannah sweetie." Feeling Greg gently squeeze her hand, she turned back.

"I got her." Greg hoarsely replied, dropping at his knees. "Come here angel."

Biting her lip, Hannah nodded, running into his arms, her own tears falling.

"Its okay. I'm okay." He sighed, his tears coming anew, as he held her closer.

"Come on you two." Sara whispered, nodding toward the direction of her car.

--

The sound of rapid typing echoed throughout the small, quiet room as Grissom scanned the results of his search. "Oh my god."

_San Francisco county rests on its toes as Sanders' murders remain unsolved_.

Read the byline of the online version of the San Francisco Chronicle dated: February 12, 2001.

"Oh my god."

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	8. New Information

Greg is 31 in this, he left San Francisco 6 years ago.

Starting New 8/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and the elusive Paul Sivers

Summary: a case hits close to home when our favorite CSI, level one, when a little girl finds her way into his heart.

--

"Hush little baby, don't you cry." Greg sung softly to Hannah as she lay in his bed, slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight Angel." Tucking his comforter gently around her, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead before quietly backing out of the room, closing the door only slightly. Walking into the living room, he wasn't surprised to find Sara, sitting on his couch, her arms crossed, waiting for him. "Hi."

"Hey." She smiled slightly, patting the spot next her. Watching him sit down, she cleared her throat. "So…you want tell me what happened back there?"

Pulling in a deep breath, he nodded. "Sure."

After a few long moments of silence, she encouraged. "Well."

"Paul Sivers…is a part of it."

"Wha…" Her eyes widened, turning to him. "How?"

Standing up from the sofa, he crossed to his entertainment center. Spotting his most prized possession, he plucked it from its spot, at the center of the console before turning back around. Feeling tears pool in his eyes, he tried in vain to wipe them away before handing her the picture frame. "Here."

Grasping the photo in her hands, she looked up to him. "What's this?' Dropping her gaze to the image, she raised her eye in confusion, seeing Greg with a woman around her age and a little girl about four or five. "Who are they?"

"That…is my wife…and my daughter."

"What?" She cried, her eyes widening even more. "Where are they?"

Turning away, Greg tried to keep himself in check but couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. "They were killed 6 years ago."

"What?" She thought she was stunned to him say he had a wife and daughter but to hear they were murdered, was just stunning. "How?"

"They were stabbed, like Hannah's parents." Pulling in a deep breath, he turned to her, a few stray tears in his eyes. "And I think Paul did it."

"What?" She mumbled, astonished to actually hear him say those words. "Are you sure?"

"Sara, I'm positive…he's the one."

"But are you sure, like really sure?"

"Sara…" He started, his tears starting anew. "…it's the same M.O…its the same….its the same."

"Greg…" Sara frowned slightly, slipping closer to him and placing her palm on his thigh. "…you need to tell Griss to take you off the case."

Greg bit his lip, nodding. "I know."

"Greg…" She sighed turning more into him. "…what do you plan on doing about Hannah?"

"What are you kidding?" He huffed, turning to her fully. "I am going to find any way I can to adopt her."

"Wha…?"

"Sara, I am not going to put her through that, that's just too hard."

"You know…" Sara smiled, her timbre dropping to a whisper as she slid even closer. "…that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Thanks." His voice dropping equally low as their gazes locked, their hearts beating wildly. Before either knew what was happening their lips locked into passionate caress, his hand moving gently to her cheek.

--

"Hi, this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can I please speak to your manager?"

"Umm yes sir." The receptionist of the San Francisco Crime Lab said politely before connecting the line.

"This is Warren James, how can I help you?"

"Hi Warren, this Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I was wondering if I could get some information on a case?"

"Okay." Warren nodded, switching the phone to his other ear. "What you got?"

"I need information on the 2001 Sanders' murder case."

"Do you have new information on the case?"

"It's a strong possibility."

"Well its good, that case needs to be solved. Its just sad that he had to leave us." Warren smiled sadly, remembering his sadden ex co-worker.

"You knew Greg?"

"I taught him myself. Its just sad he had to go through that himself."

"It is." Grissom agreed softly, trying to get what Greg went through out of his mind. "Does this mean you will give me the information?"

"Anything to help an old co-worker."

"Thank you."

--

Their lips moved slowly and sensually against one another as the emotions of the kiss enveloped them both, their arms tightening slightly around one another. Slowly pulling back, Greg whispered. "I'm sorry."

Heart pounding, Sara pulled in a breath, her eyes closed. "Its…" 

"Greggy." Hannah interrupted them, her thumb hanging lazily from her lip, as they pulled back further turning their gazes to the little girl.

Standing up, he moved to the girl and lifted her into his arms. "Hannah angel, what are you doing up?"

"I had nightmare." She whispered, curling her small head into his neck

Hearing Sara clear her throat behind him, Greg turned; seeing her raised brow, he mouthed. 'Nightmare'. Watching her nod, a soft smile on her lips, he turned back to Hannah. "Alright, well, lets get you back to bed."

"No!" She screeched, clamping tighter to his neck.

"Okay, okay." He soothed, running a hand along her back. "Do you want me to come in there with you?" Feeling her nod into him, he couldn't help the grin that traced his lips. "Okay. " Nodding, he started to walk down the hall, when she screamed once more

"No! Sara too."

"You want Sara to come too?"

"Yeah."

Turning back to the brunette, he smiled. "She wants you to come with us."

"To bed?" She asked, scared to think of being in the same bed with him after their sudden and seductive kiss.

"Pwease?" Hannah yawned, settling on Greg's other shoulder, closer to Sara.

Watching her adorable features drop into a tired frown, Sara nodded, her heart pounding roughly in her chest. "Okay."

"Yeah." She mumbled softly, her eyes closing as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Feeling Hannah's breath even out against his shoulder, he smiled, his gaze moving to the brunette. "You don't have to stay."

"No, that's fine." She admonished, her heart swelling at the sight in front of her. "Lets go."

Nodding down the hall, Greg led her to his bedroom. Gently placing Hannah at the center of the bed, he turned back to the brunette. "I'm gonna use the restroom, if you want to make yourself at home."

"Okay." Watching him grab a fresh pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt before he retreated into the bathroom, did she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Oh my god." Sliding down gently on the bed, she removed her shoes and placed them gently on the floor before lying down on the pillow behind her, her eyes closing, when the bathroom door opened once more.

Stepping from the bathroom, Greg was surprised to see Sara already in the bed, her eyes closed as she started to fall asleep. Smiling, he moved to her side of the bed. Bending down, his smile turned to a grin, seeing her own and before he could stop himself he placed a tender kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight Sara." Stepping over to his own side of the bed, he slid underneath the covers before placing a protective arm over Hannah's small body, his lips pressing gently to her forehead, causing the little girl to curl into him, before closing his eyes.

Feeling the bed beside her settle, Sara opened her eyes, before turning to the other side of the bed, her heart growing further at the sight of Greg holding Hannah close to his body. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand to her cheek, which was still burning from Greg's kiss. 'I think I'm falling for him.' She thought, turning back to the man that was slowly seeping his way into her heart and the child that was helping him do so, before closing her own eyes.

TBC….R&R, if you want more………


	9. Intimacy and heartbreak rolled into one

Starting New 9/?

Disclaimer: I only own Paul Sivers and Hannah.

Rating: possible R

Summary: A case hits close to home when our favorite CSI, level one, finds a little girl who finds her way into his heart.

--

Opening her eyes the next morning, Hannah giggled softly, seeing Greg and Sara in a semi-embrace around her. Giggling once more, she gently slid underneath their arms, then the bedspread, before plopping unceremoniously on the floor, with an 'oof.' Cringing slightly, she stayed silent for a moment waiting for the movement on the bed, she knew would come.

After the movement on the bed stopped, she slowly tiptoed out into the living room. Grabbing the remote, she silently turned on the T.V. before lying on the floor, her soft giggles turning to snores as her tiredness got to her.

--

Snuggling closer to the warm body next to her, she sighed in content. Wait, warm body? Slowly opening her eyes, Sara was stunned to find herself in Greg's embrace, tightly pressed to his chest. 'Oh my.' She thought dizzily, her heart pounding out of control. "Greg."

"Hmm Sara." Greg groaned, nuzzling her neck gently.

Gasping at the sensations running through her, she stuttered. "Gr…Greg."

Pulling back, he smiled softly through half lidded, sleep laden eyes before moving in and pressing his lips to hers.

Moaning at the sudden contact, Sara hesitated for a moment before opening her lips and deepening the kiss.

Their lips moved in passionate dance for a few minutes before Greg opened his eyes. Stunned, he pulled back from her, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Umm…umm." Looking around, he tried to find something else to concentrate on, when he realized that something, or someone was missing. "Where's Hannah?"

"Uhh I don't know, I woke up and she wasn't in bed."

"Oh god, uhh I got to find her." Feeling her body still resting against his, he gestured to her. "Umm can you…"

"Oh sorry." She blushed, sliding back to her side of the bed, watching as he pushed the covers back and stood.

"Could you check to see if she's the bathroom…I don't want walk in on her, just incase…"

"Yeah sure." Biting her lip, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it a moment later and shaking her head before moving toward the bathroom. Before she could get there, Greg came back in the room, a large smile at his lips.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." He chuckled, before taking two steps and grabbing her hand, pulling her into the living room. "Look."

Following his finger, Sara couldn't help the 'Awww.' that escaped her lips at the sight. Hannah lay sleeping in a ball on the floor, her rear end high in the air. "That is so adorable."

"Oh I don't want to wake her up…" Greg cringed, his nose wrinkling at the horrible position she lay. "… but that doesn't look comfortable."

"She looks comfortable to me." She giggled, watching the little girl curl tighter into a ball, her thumb moving between her lips as she let out a soft sigh.

Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't help the smile that curled at his lips. "Yeah, she does." Stepping forward, he dropped down next to her on the floor, his hands moving gently over her back. "She does."

After a soft moment of silence, she spoke quietly. "Umm Greg can we talk about…"

Her words were halted as his phone rang. "Sorry, let me get this." Flipping the phone open, he mumbled, 'Sanders' his gaze moving to the floor.

"Hey Greg, its Grissom umm… I was wondering if you could come in for a little while?"

"Did you find something new on the case?"

"Something like that. Can you come in?"

"Umm…" Turning to Sara, he watched as she settled against his couch. "Yeah, I think I can do that." Flipping the phone closed, he sighed. "Umm Sara, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." She mumbled hesitantly, her eyebrows raising in question.

"Can you keep an eye on Hannah for a little while? Grissom just asked me to come in for a while and I don't have anyone to watch her."

"Yeah…sure…I can do that." Watching him nod and walk to the door, she spoke up once more. "Umm Greg, do you think we can talk when you get back?"

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Greg nodded. "Sure."

--

Walking up to his boss' office, Greg took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" Was the first thing he said, as he stepped in the room.

"Take a seat." Grissom replied stoically, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Watching the older man's rigid demeanor, he sighed. "This isn't about the case, is it?"

"No Greg, its not." Grissom sighed; standing up, he picked up the file that lay on his desk, before tossing it to the younger man. "Take a look at that."

"What is this?' Greg asked, shaking his head. Opening the file folder before him, his eyes widened seeing his name on the newspapers inside. "Where…where did you find these?" He growled, scanning the papers heatedly.

"After I saw your reaction to our suspect, I knew that there was something up. So I checked you through the database and called your supervisor in San Francisco."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Greg asked tearily, his eyes resting solely on his little girl in the picture.

"No, I didn't tell anyone." Grissom replied, shaking his head. "I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"I can't…"

Raising an eye, he folded his arms on his desk. "And why not?'

Shaking his head, he bit his lip, rocking gently in his seat. "Because they'll pity me."

Stunned, Grissom pulled the glasses from his nose. "And what makes you think they'll do that?"

"Because its happened before Griss, remember the lab explosion?"

"Greg you cant worry about the past, think of the future."

Closing his eyes, Greg quietly admitted. "I'm afraid of the future."

"Why?"

"Because…I want to adopt Hannah."

"And?" Grissom prompted, his eyes anxiously watching the younger man as he fidgeted in his seat.

Rubbing the pain from his head, Greg sighed. "And I'm afraid that what happened to my little girl will happen to Hannah."

"Greg, that will only happen if you let it."

"I did the first time."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Grissom responded. "Greg I know your still hurt and upset by your wife and daughters deaths but that doesn't mean if you adopt Hannah it will happen again."

"I know."

"Hey, how 'bout you take the rest of the week off…"

"Oh but…" Greg interrupted, but stopped seeing the look on his boss' face.

"…take the rest of the week off and get Hannah settled."

"Okay…thanks Griss." Standing up, he moved to the door before a realization came to him, making him turn back. "And can you…"

"Anything that was said in here today is between you and me."

"Thanks." Opening the door, he stepped out before letting out a long winded sigh. Shaking his head, Greg made move toward the exit, but was stopped when someone called his name.

"Mr. Sanders."

Turning to the reception area, he was surprised to see a woman, dressed in a pinstriped suit coming toward him. "Yes."

"Hi, I'm Jane Simons with DCFS." She started, putting out her hand for him to shake, which he did. "I'm here about Hannah Mclure." Greg nodded in an 'okay hurry up motion. "I hear she's in your custody."

"Yes that's true."

"Well Mr. Sanders, I'm here to relieve you of that custody."

His eyes grew wide as he stuttered. "What?"

" I'm here to pick up Ms. Hannah Mclure."

Shaking his head, he turned away. "Oh god."

So sorry for the absolutely long delay my computer is playing the bitchy card and writings been a bit tricky…R&R if you want more


End file.
